Boulder Bash
Boulder Bash is the thirteenth episode of Adventures In Kanto. Plot The story starts with Jill and Scott entering a big brown building with a bright red roof, The Pewter City gym. Scott: Woah! Brock: Have you come to challenge me? Scott: Um, are you the Leader of this Gym? Brock: Yes! Jill: Yes, he is here to challenge you. Brock: Excellent! I haven't been challenged for a while now! You have no idea how boring it is just sitting around waiting for some kid to come. Scott: Me too! I've battled almost every one in Pewter City and won. I just haven't had a good challenge yet! Jill: Um... No you didn't- Scott:-This girl doesn't know nothing. Yep, me and my trusty Bulbasaur knocked all them out, first try! Brock: Good to hear! Now, come to the battlefield this way. Brock leads Scott to a rocky battlefield covered with big boulders and pebbles. Brock: My name is Brock. Scott: I'm Scott! Brock: Great! Let's start! Referee: Each person may only use 2 Pokemon. Only the challenger may substitute Pokemon. This battle will start now. Scott: Go, Bulbasaur! Bulbasaur jumps onto the battlefield. Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! Eevee: Eevee? Scott: I'll use you next, Eevee. Brock: I know who I will use! Brock throws a pokeball into the air, and a big boulder-like Pokemon pops out. Geodude: Geodude! Scott: Geodude? Pokedex: Geodude, the Rock Pokemon. Geodude has incredibly high defensive power, making it virtualy resistant to physical attacks. Referee: We will now begin this battle between Gym Leader Brock, and the challenger, Scott. Scott: Okay then, use Razor Leaf! Bulbasaur shoots razor sharp leaves out of its bulb, and they shoot towards Geodude. Brock: Mud Sport! Geodude lifts its arms, and mud shoots out of them and block the leaves. Brock: Now, Defense Curl! Geodude curls itself into a ball. Scott: That's it? That didn't even do anything! Jill: Scott, that was Defense Curl! That raised Geodude's defense! Scott: ....Oh Brock: Now, use Rock Throw! Brock's Geodude punches the ground, and a bunch of rocks shoot towards Bulbasaur. Scott: Dodge it! Bulbasaur jumps to the side and doges a few rocks, however, several other rocks land on Bulbasaur. Scott: Aw, man! Jill: Well do something! Scott: Um... Let's see... Tackle attack! Bulbasaur leaps towards Geodude. Brock: Rollout! Geodude curls into a ball, and starts rolling forward with incredible speed. Geodude jumps into the air and hits Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur flies backwards, hitting the wall. Scott: Bulbasaur! Brock: Are you sure that you defeated everyone in Pewter city? Because you're putting me to sleep! Scott: That's it! Brock: Finish it off with Magnitude! Scott: Quick, use Sleep Powder! Bulbasaur hobbles over to Geodude. It shoots a sparking, light-blue powder out of its bulb. Geodude falls asleep. Jill: That's it, you got it! Scott: Now, use Vine Whip! Bulbasaur whips the sleeping Pokemon with its vines. Brock: Wake up, Geodude! Scott: Now, use Vine Whip again, except this time throw it into the air! Bulbasaur: Bulba! Scott: Finish it off, now! Bulbasaur picks up Geodude with its vines, and throws the sleeping Pokemon into the air. Brock: No!! The Geodude falls to the ground. Referee: Geodude is unable to battle. Brock: Maybe I was wrong. But there is no way you're beating my next Pokemon. Scott: Is that so? Well, we'll just hafta wait and see! Brock: Go, Onix! Brock throws a Pokeball into the air, and a giant Pokemon gets released with a red beam of light. Scott: Woah! Jill: You're in trouble now! Eevee: Eevee! Scott: Dexter, tell me everything! Pokdedex: Onix, the Rock snake Pokemon. By twisting its body, Onix can quickly bore through the ground at fifty miles per hour. Scott: Woah! Bulbasaur, you aren't in good shape to battle this beast! Take some rest! Scott holds out Bulbasaur's Pokeball and it turns into a beam of red light and gets sucked into the ball. Scott: Eevee, It's your turn! Eevee jumps onto the arena. Eevee: Eevee! Brock: Use Tackle! Scott: Uh oh! Onix launches itself towards Eevee, and crushes it. Scott: Onix is heavy! Onix gets up, and Eevee appears motionless. Scott: Get up, Eevee! You just started! Eevee: Ev, Eve. Scott: Now, use Shadow Ball! Eevee opens its mouth, and a black ball shoots out and soars into Onix. Brock: You think that's going to do anything? Onix's defense is outragiously high! Scott: Aw, C'mon! Brock: Use Rock Tomb! Onix lifts its tail, and giant rocks expand from the ground, surrounding Eevee. Scott: That won't do anything! I've been through this situation before. Use Dig! Eevee burrows underground. Brock: You use Dig, too! Onix dives underground. Jill: This will never work! Seconds later, Onix comes back up, with Eevee on its forehead, and jumps into the ceiling. Scott: No! Eevee slowly emerges from into the ceiling. Scott: Eevee! Jill: Scott, make Eevee use Toxic! Scott: Gosh, Jill! Don't tell me what to do! Jill: Fine! Scott: Use Toxic, Eevee! Jill: ....Wow... Eevee opens her mouth, and a purple liquid squirts out. The liquid covers Onix's entire body. Onix: Onn! Brock: Oh no! Scott: What did Toxic even do? Jill: Toxic poisoned Onix. Scott: What does that mean? Jill: Uggggg! Onix now takes extra damage! Scott: Cool! This is our ticket to winning! Brock: Hang in there, Onix! Use Gyro Ball! Onix morphs into a ball shaped rock, and launches itself towards Eevee. Scott: Gah! Eevee: Eevee! Scott: Wait, I know! Use Quick Attack to dodge it! Eevee glows white, and runs forward with extreme speed. Scott: Nice! Onix soars in the air, and crashes into a wall. Brock: No, Onix! Jill: Great Job, Scott! Onix took damage from hitting the wall, and from Poison! Scott: Now, use Shadow Ball again! Eevee opens her mouth and a dark purple ball shoots into Onix. Brock: Use Dig! Onix dives underground, avoiding the shadow ball attack. Onix quickly emerges from the ground, directly below Eevee, causing Eevee flying into the air. Scott: No! Eevee lands on the ground. Referee: Eevee is unable to battle. Scott: You did a good job, Eevee! Take a good rest. Scott returns Eevee to its ball. Scott: Go, Bulbasaur! Bulbasaur leaps out of its ball with a red beam of light, and lands on the battlefield. Scott: Onix is almost down! Use Razor Leaf! Bulbasaur launches razor sharp leaves out of its bulb, and they fly into Onix. Brock: Onix, stay strong! Use Rock Throw! Onix slams its tail into the ground, and several rocks shoot towards Bulbasaur. Scott: Not this again! Jill: Scott, you better think of something good! Scott: I'll finish this just like I finished the last Gym Leader! Catch the rocks! Bulbasaur shoots its vines out if its bulb, and catches a large rock. Scott: Now, throw it at the other rocks then dodge! Bulbasaur throws the rock into the air, and it hits some of the other rocks. Bulbasaur leaps out of the way and manages to avoid the other rocks. Brock: Tackle! Onix leaps into the air towards Bulbasaur. Scott: No, no! This is not good! Got any ideas Bulbasaur? Bulbasaur: Bulba! Bulbasaur opens its mouth and a green ball of energy shoots out. It hits the rock snake Pokemon and explodes. Brock: No!! The Onix falls flat to the ground. Referee: Onix is unable to battle, which means Scott, the challenger, wins the match! Scott: Yay! Bulbasaur, you did great! Brock walks over to Scott. Brock: Wow. Maybe you were telling the ruth afterall. Well here's what you deserve. Brock hands Scott a small gray badge in an octagon shape. Scott: Hurray! I got the Boulder Badge! Jill: Well, looks like you have two bages! Scott: Yep! And i'm already ready for my third gym battle! Jill: We'll see! Scott: So.... The next gym is in? Jill: Vermillion City Scott: Oooohhhh, Vermillion City! That's a near name! Jill: Yeah. Scott: Let's go! Jill: *laughs* Okay! Category:Episodes